gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Gear Rising 2: Revengibution
''Metal Gear Rising 2: Revengibution ''is the twelfth title in the Metal Gear series. Originally announced at E3 2013 under the title Metal Gear Rising 2, the game went through a long development process at Platinum Games, who were able to fully develop the game this time around. This game was formally announced on December 10, 2015. The game was released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox 720. The game stars Raiden and it is set one year after the events of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Kojima is the executive producer while Korekado from Kojima Productions and Atsushi Inaba from Platinum Games are the producers. Platinum Games' Kenji Saito is the director of the game. A playable demo of Metal Gear Rising 2 is included in Castlevania: HD Collection. The demo was also released in the Japanese PlayStation Store on December 13, 2016. It was released for the rest of the world on January 22. The demo was not released on Japanese Xbox Live. Due to the cancellation of the Japanese Xbox 360 version, the demo was not included in that console's Japanese version of Castlevania: HD Collection. Gameplay ''Metal Gear Rising 2: Revengibution ''is a hack and slash beat 'em up in which Raiden faces off against cyborg soldiers and UGs (Unmanned Gears, drone vehicles) in a variety of environments. The primary feature of the game is Blade Mode and its associated cutting mechanics, allowing Raiden to make precise cuts to enemies and environmental props with a physics-based cutting system that splits objects exactly along the line they were cut. The iron sight-like Blade Mode allows the sword to be aimed, while outside this mode it is used for more typical combos. Blade Mode uses Fuel Cell (FC) energy, which can be built up using standard attacks or by performing special Zandatsu kills on enemies. The Blade Mode has been vastly improved this time around, with practically everything in the game able to be cut. Some notable exceptions include allies and places where proceeding through the game would be impossible. Levels are split into unranked and ranked sections; each ranked battle has a summary screen appear after it showing results and a letter rank from D to S. The game does not appear to log time outside ranked sections, but does note if Raiden dies or takes damage for purposes of the whole-stage ranking and no damage bonus. Stealth mechanics have been largely removed, as Platinum Games wanted to focus on refining the hack 'n slash combat. However, the iconic Cardboard Box still makes an appearance, and stealth is there if the player so chooses. Inventory management has been streamlined. Raiden still has his main weapon, and side weapons. Rocket launchers have been removed for being too clunky, but grenades are still included. Defeating enemies, completing ranked stages and picking up items provides Raiden with Battle Points (BP), which can be spent in the customisation menu accessed by the Codec screen. From here, BP can be spent on new weapons, upgrades to Raiden's cyborg body, new moves, and so on. Category:Video games Category:Metal Gear